


This Feeling

by orphan_account



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe Decker Finds Out, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Lucifer, Romance, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Set after season 2 winter finale - can diverge a little from the series' major events.He was gone. 'Till then, Chloe never realized how important Lucifer had become to her... Never realized how deeply she was in love with him and how much it hurt, now, his absence.But she definitely didn't want to surrender to the pain... She wanted to struggle and get her life back.And yet, something started to happen to her... Get rid of that feeling isn't easy. Especially if someone's in love with the Devil.





	

_She was walking in a place full of light. It was too much for her little blue eyes, that were scanning the place to take note of every clue that could've made her realize where she was._

_She kept walking and walking and walking, and at every step Chloe felt a strange feeling of emptiness in her chest, a sort of inadequacy peeped out in her confused mind, in her fast-beating heart. "Where am I?" she shouted at the vacuum around, panic suddenly rushed  in her and almost not letting her breathe. "Is anyone here?" She started running, her steps softened by the pure white pavement under her feet, while the light became stronger, almost blinding. "Mom? Dad?" Tears burned in the back of her eyes and the child couldn't do anything, except abandoning to them and to the absurd fear of solitude. She shouldn't be there. Somehow, she knew it was terribly wrong being in there. It wasn't her place. But, after all, she didn't ask to go there..._

_She wiped her tears, determined to discover what was happening, when suddenly the floor under her feet split and a big, black chasm appeared in front of her terrified eyes. All the light were swallowed by the hole and it was then... Then, that she saw him. _

_Someone was falling in that emptiness, his screams broke the silence that have been surrounding Chloe and flames began to wrap him, to burn him... Even his wings seemed to be uncapable of fighting that strenght that was making him fall. The girl's eyes widened and she started screaming for help... Someone had to save him!_

_But no one was there. No one, except her._

_She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, one of her feet already moving to the verge of the hole. Another deep breath and she let herself jump... Someone had to save him._

_Chloe fell, her hands stretched out in a desperate attempt to catch his._

 

She opened her eyes while her father was gently shaking her by the shoulders, telling her to wake up. "It was just a bad dream, Monkey. Just a bad dream!" Chloe blinked, her heart pounding hard in her chest and her eyes working hard to get used to the dark. "He was... burning! I had to save him! I had to!" She wandered, while John Decker laid down on the bed next to her, surrounding his child with an arm. "You were dreaming, Chloe. No one's burning, I can assure you. Were you in that white place, again?" 

The little girl arranged in his father's hug, her eyes fixed on the window in front of her, while her mind tried to recall what she had seen. "Yes... But this time I wasn't alone. There was a hole. A deep, deep hole... It was like something that didn't have an ending. And ther was a man... An angel who was falling..."

"Your imagination runs wild, Chloe... Did you see one of your mom's strange movies?" Her father joked, wanting to keep her calm. "No! No, daddy! It was true!" "It was a dream, Monkey." Seeing her child so adamant, John Decker sighed and the pointed his finger to the window "See that star?" Chloe nodded, watching the sky become clearer "It's the Morning Star. According to someone, it was created by an angel, before he was cast out from Heaven. It's the first star that appears in the sky, every day. You see... Even if that angel feel, his star can still rise, and it's the brightest of all the stars in the sky." The child looked briefly at him, suspiciously. John Decker sighed again "What I'm trying to say... In a very bad way, apparently, is that maybe... Maybe the man you saw, has been saved in the end... Maybe, just like that star, he has been able to rise again. He's safe."

Even if her dad wasn't so good in telling stories, Chloe liked his words and suddenly the fear disappeared from her heart and mind. 

But still, that morning, before dawn, that dream and the man's screams seemed to harass her. She unraveled from her father's embrace and ran to the window, her hand rested on the cold glass and her blue eyes almost enchanted by the superb light of the Morning Star. "It's so beautiful... But so alone..." She sighed, then went back to bed and curled up in her father's side. "I'll keep her company from now on... And... And maybe next time I'll even save the poor angel." She whisperd, mostly to herself "I promise."

Her father smiled. He had no doubt that her stubborn daughter would've kept her promise.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta AND I'm not English so... Please, be good to me! This is my first story here.  
> Comments and critics are very, very welcome


End file.
